This disclosure relates to polycarbonate compositions, and in particular to flame retardant polycarbonate compositions and articles made therefrom.
Polycarbonates are useful in the manufacture of articles and components for a wide range of applications, from automotive parts to electronic appliances. Because of their broad use, particularly in electronic applications, it is desirable to provide flame retardant polycarbonates with ductility and high flow.
There accordingly remains a need in the art for flame retardant polycarbonate compositions that have ductility and flame retardance even at reduced thicknesses. It would be a further advantage if the flame retardant compositions were transparent as well.